bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Mycroft Holmes (Gatiss)
'Mycroft Holmes '''is Sherlock's brother, and is seven years his senior. Although he claims to merely "occupy a minor position in the government," according to Sherlock he occasionally ''is the British Government, when he's not too busy being the Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis. Sherlock considers him his 'arch enemy' - an idea John finds utterly absurd. There are signs throughout the series that Sherlock is right about Mycroft's high position in the UK Government such as his ability to control CCTV Cameras at will. In he also is shown to have the ability to hack into cash machines and make them display messages he wants the user to see. Mycroft has a habit of kidnapping people to talk to them instead of direct methods. He has very good connections; in A Scandal in Belgravia it is implied by Sherlock that he knows the Queen, when Sherlock starts to play "God Save the Queen" on his violin, and he is able to pull strings to allow Sherlock access into a top secret military base in The Hounds of Baskerville. In this episode it is also asserted that his priority level is 'ultra'. Like his brother, Mycroft is also known to only text when he cannot talk, as mentioned in Series 1 Episode 3, The Great Game. Mycroft occasionally warns John when he thinks that it is a "danger night" with Sherlock (A Scandal in Belgravia), and has John search the house. In those nights, he needs John to stay at home with Sherlock (and look out for him). However, Sherlock knows that John has been searching his stuff, and may be aware of what Mycroft has done (and asked John to do). Personality He cares greatly for his brother, although his ways of watching out for his brother are extremely strange. In 'A Study in Pink', he tells his assistant to update Sherlock and John's security status to level 3, imlying that he already had governmental surveillance on Sherlock. Mycroft is shown to be much more 'normal' than his brother, and whereas Sherlock is ostracised for his behaviour, Mycroft is highly respected by his peers. However, he is seemingly just as cold and arrogant as his brother, once telling him that caring was not an advantage. Like his younger brother, Mycroft shows an incredible talent for inductive reasoning. Perhaps due to his age and experience, it is often implied that his abilities in this are even greater than Sherlock's. However, his lack of drive and distaste for physical labour means that he usually restricts himself to using this talent for his security and counter-intelligence work. Quotes Trivia *He is on a diet, which Sherlock comments about frequently. *He wears a ring on the ring finger of his right hand. It is unknown if this is symbolic of anything. Show co-creator Mark Gatiss has stated that it is not a wedding ring, but that he likes to think there is a story behind it. *He does not appear during the Unaired Pilot, and his lines during the ending scene are given to DI Lestrade. Gallery Mycroft.png tumblr_lmjl2ugBP91qju7t7o1_500.gif tumblr_lt48zu3g5I1qgxeup.gif Category:Characters Category:Main Cast